landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Petrie-related quotes
The following is a list of quotes related to the Land Before Time character Petrie. Quotes said by Petrie In The Land Before Time :Petrie: (To Littlefoot) You've got a nice flat head, Flat Head! :Petrie: (Protecting Littlefoot's tree star) Ooh, Mother present, very important! Oh yes, I keep safes! Don't let nobodies touch! :Petrie: (While searching for food) Mmm. I smell, I smell, I smell... Hmm, Ducky. :Petrie: (Littlefoot, Ducky and Spike come to save him from the tar pit) Flathead! Ducky! Spike! Oh, Petrie is so happy!!! : Petrie: 'I flied? '''Ducky: '''No, you falled. In ''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure :'''Cera: That wasn't any fun at all. :Ducky: Yep, yep. No fun at all. :Petrie: Boring. :Littlefoot: So what do you want to do now? :Spike: (Mutters, very pathetically) I don't know. :Ducky: I know! I know! We can go to the Sheltering Grass... and play Sharp Tooth Attack! (Ducky immitates Sharp Tooth as the others laugh) :Cera: No way! Not if I have to be the Sharp Tooth again! :Petrie: Hey! Why not Spike be Sharp Tooth? :Ducky: (Her stomach growls) My tummy is making its hungry noise. :Petrie: My tummy talk too. (Stomach gurgles) It say, "Feed me." In The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving :Petrie: Hey, me want to play Bullies too! (To Spike) "Hey hatchling! You don't eat MY green food!" (Spike spits water at him) Hmph! Me go play Bullies somewhere else! :Hyp: Hi-yah, hatchlings! Say, "Bye bye, water"! :Ducky: Why? Is it going somewhere? :Hyp: No, but YOU are! :Nod: This is our water now. :Mutt: So give it back! :Petrie: Give back? But it already in my tummy. :Petrie: (To Hyp) That serve sharptooth right! He a bigger bully than you. In The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island :Petrie: (On leaving the Great Valley) Petrie no go! They can't make me! (Hugs a tree with a firm grip.) :Petrie: (Hearing that the residents will leave together) Okay, Petrie go now. (Trying to let go of the tree, but finding out his claws are stuck) But first, Petrie need help! Mmmm! Mmmm! :Ducky: I am going to miss Littlefoot, Cera, and Petrie. Yep, yep, yep. (Spike nods in agreement. Ducky cries.) :Petrie: (Popping up over the edge of the nest) me no miss Ducky! Me no miss Spike neither! :Ducky: (Offended) Then maybe i not miss you either! Hmph! :Petrie: shhhh, nobody have to miss nobody, Littlefoot have plan! Come on! :Chomper: And you have to be more careful; my dad smelled you. :Petrie: Us smell bad? :Chomper: No, he thinks you smell good. :Petrie: Oh! That even worser! In The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock :Littlefoot: I think I know who Doc is! :Cera: What's to know? He's a squinty-eyed old Longneck with no friends. :Petrie: Me could have tell you that! In The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire :Petrie: (Narrating as planets are shown in space) A long, long time ago, when big dots in sky were even more shiny and great night circle real smooth - not pockety like now. And whole world very different. Back then, there were no threehorn, no longneck - not even sharptooth! No, only one type animal, who fill sky with mighty screech and big floppy sound. This most smart, most brave, most handsome creature to ever rule world. The fliers! :Pterano: (Coming down to pick up Petrie - Petrie does not recognise him) Did I startle you Petrie? :Petrie: Yes - no! Er, how'd you know my name? :Pterano: Petrie, I'm heartbroken. Didn't you recognise your dear old uncle? :Petrie: (Gasping with excitment) Pterano! :Pterano: Oh Petrie, can I have a word with you? :Petrie: Oh yes uncle! Gee, you sure lead exciting life. :Pterano: I have praise indeed coming from you. I understand that you are quite the adventurer yourself. :Petrie: Ooh, you right about that. Me very brave! (Makes a fierce growling impression) :Petrie: (sees Pterano, Rhinkus and Sierra fly in the sky and hear Ducky call for help) Where she going? :Littlefoot: Wherever your uncle and the other fliers are taking her. :Petrie: (Gasps and then flies down angrily) You wrong! Pterano never do - :Petrie's mum: No Petrie. It's true, it is Pterano! :Petrie: (Cries) Oh no! :Petrie: (Flying after Pterano and his cronies) Stop! Uncle, make that mean flier let Ducky go! :Pterano: Petrie, listen to me. Tell the others not to follow and no harm will come to the swimmer. :Petrie: I don't understand why you do this! In The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses :Petrie: So, Cera... You mad that you no get first bite of tree sweets? :Cera: WHAT DO YOU THINK? (Petrie flies off-screen) :Petrie: Um... yes? :Petrie: Nothing can escape the looker in the sky! Me see everything; me know everything! Me swoop down on treesweet-stealers and... me see one, teeny little longneck! Here come looker in the sky! Hold it right there you treesweet stealer! (Swerves in for the kill, and bangs into Grandpa Longneck's nose. Falls to the ground.) :Grandpa Longneck: Petrie, are you all right? :Petrie: Ohhh.... me fine, but you look way littler from up there! In The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends :Petrie: Well we found herd, time to go, home before dark, that deal! In The Land Before Time TV Series '''Perie: '''Me want to have fun too. Somebody hurry up and fall! : Category:Petrie Category:Lists